


尝尝蛋糕吧

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: Fork&Cake世界观：Cake是一部分对于Fork来说先天就“很好吃”的人类，就像是最高级的蛋糕一般，他们身体内外的一切，包括血肉、体液等等都是最美味的食物。Fork可以辨认出Cake，但Cake察觉不到自己和普通人的区别。Cake和Fork的数量稀少，也不是一一对应的关系，他们会在成年后的某一天突然分化，由普通人转变为猎物和猎食者。分化时间由个体差异决定。人人都说Kariv最近瘦了很多。
Relationships: Agilities | Brady Girardi/KariV | Park Young-Seo
Kudos: 2





	尝尝蛋糕吧

人人都说Kariv最近瘦了很多。短短几个月的时间里他的身形整个削了一圈，肉乎乎的脸颊变得轮廓立体，连标志性的小酒窝都淡去了几分。总有人或是关心或是嫉妒地问他究竟是怎么瘦了这么多的，他一般都用节食之类的理由搪塞过去。真正的原因过于奇怪，他谁也没告诉，更不知道要如何说的出口。

不知道从什么时候开始，Kariv失去了味觉。他吃什么都味同嚼蜡，即便再饿也没有多少食欲，实在没什么把更多食物往胃里塞的理由。除此之外任何不适和症状也从来没发生过，因此其他疾病也都可以被排除，唯独味觉消失这件事情一直困扰着他。

Roky的外出邀约和Nevix分享的外卖都被Kariv懊恼地拒绝了。食不知味的悲惨境地下，看其他人吃东西只会让自己越发沮丧。食欲不断拧着Kariv可怜的胃，可他无论把看起来多么美味的食物塞进嘴里都得不到任何疏解感。

披萨、烤肉、拉面，通通都是同一种没有味道的倒霉样子，看得人食欲全无。Kariv漫无目的地靠在电脑椅上摆弄鼠标，他想吃蛋糕，想要用牙齿碾碎柔嫩绵软的蛋糕胚，让奶油缠绵在舌尖一点点融化——为什么是蛋糕？他明明一向对甜食没有特别的喜爱……

那是什么？

“等等，怎么……”Kariv困惑地喃喃自语。他失灵了几个月的味觉突然开始诡异地运作起来，从哪里不知不觉飘来了蛋糕的气味，有点像他之前从Brady手里蹭了一口的某种甜点，熟得刚刚好的艳红浆果陷进慕斯奶油里，旁边挂满了诱人的巧克力碎屑和果酱。Kariv空瘪的肚子几乎是立刻叫了起来。

他着迷地循着味道推开房门，结果蛋糕的影子丝毫没看到，倒是和自己的室友尴尬地碰了个对眼。Brady看起来刚刚从外面，一只胳膊的肘窝里搭着外套，正在玄关换鞋。他茫然地扭头望着Kariv：“怎么了bro？”

Kariv正盯着Brady出神。Brady之前有看起来这么……甜吗？他一向知道自己的队友兼室友是出了名的小帅哥，即便是不经意露出些笑容都能让人觉得心情明朗起来。可在此之前他们认识并形影不离地相处了这么几年，Kariv从未产生过这种渴求对方的强烈冲动——Brady像是块新鲜出炉的蛋糕一样，看起来火候刚刚好，浑身散发着香甜可口的气息，从肚子到味觉到心跳都被这副诱人模样满满抓住。

“Kariv？”他这副愣神又着迷的样子让Brady越发摸不着头脑。好在过于熟悉的关系让加拿大人并没有多想，只当自己这位乐天派同居人今天又蹦出了什么没来头的奇思妙想，“干嘛啊babo。”他走到自己房间门口把外套丢了进去，又回过身问Kariv。

Brady没等到Kariv的回答，反而被对方直接凑到面前的动作吓了一跳。Kariv像是急不可耐一样几步穿过房间冲过来，那架势让Brady坚信对方是要揍他——虽然猜想这对于向来好脾气的Kariv来说太离谱了。Brady本能地闭上眼，从前襟传来被握住的感觉，随即皮肤的触感和温暖从他的面颊传来，却不是拳头而是柔软的嘴唇。

“……Bro？”

Kariv深深地沉醉于Brady脸颊的触感里，感觉自己的嘴唇像是贴上了一片大号软糖，整颗散发着甜蜜的气息。他忍不住伸出舌尖去舔舐，果不其然尝到了美妙的甜味，融化在他的味蕾上。

Brady在他怀里完全手足无措，随着Kariv的动作从脸颊到耳尖都完全红透了。

Kariv快乐极了，这几乎是他几个月以来第一次重新尝到食物的美味。从Brady的嘴唇上传来了更加无法抗拒的诱人味道，勾得Kariv饥肠辘辘的肚子都叫了起来。于是他极为自然地转移阵地去探索对方的唇瓣和口腔，舌尖顺着单薄柔软的唇线探入Brady口中——太奇妙了，他在Brady的唇间找到了最棒的酒心巧克力，甜而醉人，有一点点酒精般在唇齿间灼烧的辛辣刺激。

Kariv贪婪地品尝着Brady的嘴唇，忍不住同时像剥开糖纸一样扒拉Brady的T恤，下摆都快要被他掀到胸口去。他盲目又焦急地盘桓着自己的蛋糕，脑子里叫嚣得最洪亮的声音要他无需犹豫地吃掉他，因为那本来就是自己的猎物，更是早就属于自己。

于是Kariv小小地咬了一口。

他如愿以偿地尝到了蛋糕夹层里最美味的果酱味道，在他牙齿上爆开令人头晕目眩的迷醉感。

“嘿！”Brady大叫着把他推开了。他的嘴唇被Kariv咬出了血，像是红艳艳的樱桃汁一样染了一抹在漂亮的唇瓣上，“What's wrong with you?!”他瞪着Kariv，可那张红透了的脸颊和比嘴唇更红的耳尖让他的瞪视失去了原本应有的威慑力。他盯了Kariv一会儿，仿佛在等他说些什么，可Kariv只顾得上回味那美妙的味道，压根没注意到Brady复杂的眼神。

Kariv出神地看着Brady嘴唇上的伤口，踌躇了一下还是忍不住问：“Brady，我好饿……真的好饿。你闻起来好香，可以让我吃一口吗？就一小口。”他自己都不知道自己在说什么。

Brady露出了惊愕又茫然的表情，很快那表情被抹去了，只在眼底闪烁着失望，似乎这回答离他的预期相去甚远：“不错的玩笑。”他抬手蹭着嘴唇，试图把上面那点血或者是其他的东西赶紧抹掉，然后在Kariv面前关上了房门。

>>>

Kariv最近很焦躁，这种焦躁最直观地体现在了游戏里。他心烦意乱地报点，声音失控到把刚好排进同一局的Logix吓了一跳：“Kariv？你吃什么了情绪这么差？”

天可怜见，他什么都没得吃！他每天饿得要命，又吃什么都没味道，看什么都没胃口。一墙之隔就能闻到Brady散发着香甜可口的味道从门缝里飘进来撩拨他可怜的胃，在他们共用的厨房、客厅、卫生间里更是满满当当都是Brady的味道。

偏偏他又闻得着吃不着。那天之后Brady再也没理过他，借着Kariv平日里大部分时间要跑去Nevix的公寓成功地躲开一切碰面机会，几天来Kariv除了隔着门板闻得到他，连他的面都没见着。

他甚至忍不住去吮吸手指，只因为那样可以隐约尝到沾染在上面的Brady的味道。饮鸩止渴显然没用，这最多也就是让他借着Brady的味道胡乱往嘴里送点麦片牛奶之类的东西填填肚子。

Kariv大概猜的到Brady在躲什么。那天事后反应过来自己干了什么，连他自己都吓了一跳。所有的一切全都不在他的理智控制中，从头到尾完全出格，却在食欲之下显得如此合理——沙漠中的旅人会放弃递到嘴边的清水吗？

那真的只是他在饥饿下的本能——Kariv这样给自己解释，可Brady蓝眼睛里的愕然和失落总是在他眼前缭绕不去。

况且他想对Brady那样做很久了，那虽然不是他的本意，但并不违背他的心。

>>>

和后续发展比起来，之前的那场波澜不惊的事件简直像个小儿科了。

Kariv半夜醒来时只觉得饿得快要发疯，他从床边站起来，因为血糖过低而眼前发黑，差点直接晕倒回床上。他摸了两块桌子上不知道放了多久的饼干塞进嘴里，只觉得如果他的味觉还在，大概嚼煤渣都比这东西拥有体验感。

他懊恼地去上厕所，可Brady大概睡前刚在那里洗过澡，整个狭小的卫生间都充斥着软乎乎的甜味儿，空气香浓粘稠得像个该死的烤箱。而Brady今天的味道像是加多了蜂蜜的苹果派，甜得要命。

“Shit...”Kariv低着头小声嘟囔，盯着洗手池上Brady的牙刷出了好一会儿神，终于下定了决心。

Brady睡觉一向很沉。Kariv摸进他房间时不小心碰到了电脑椅，扶手和桌子碰撞发出了很响的一声。可Brady只是迷迷糊糊地哼哼了两下，继续睡得人事不省。他安然地在自己的床上展开身体，T恤滚得皱皱巴巴，被子掀在一旁，只有被角搭在腰腹上，露出毫无防备的鲜嫩身躯，看起来就像等着被大快朵颐的一道美味大餐。

“Brady？Brady……”Kariv推了推他，可对方完全没有要醒的意思，只是很不满地翻了个身，看起来比之前还要加安心地靠在Kariv的手臂上找了个更舒服的姿势。

Kariv再也按捺不住了，尽力抑制着想要咬破Brady皮肤的欲望，闭眼俯下身去亲吻他的嘴唇，在缠绵柔软的唇瓣间尝到了草莓奶昔的甜味。等他因为舌尖得到的回应而终于大着胆子睁开眼睛的时候正好对上Brady的目光，那对他不能更熟悉的眼睛在黑夜里映着窗外微不可查的月色，色泽浅淡的蓝色眸子成了漆黑的房间里唯一鲜明的色彩，只有极其模糊的光泽，眼底却倒映着一个小小的他。

“对不起。”Kariv愧疚地给他道歉，“我没想弄醒你的，但我实在是饿了……”

“我不知道你为什么执着于用这么奇怪的理由，”Brady夸张地叹了口气，打断了Kariv听起来怎么都显得荒谬的说辞，抬手搂住了他的脖颈，“但是我不想再因为这种理由浪费时间了。”

那天晚上Kariv意识到Brady身上不同的部位尝起来是不同的味道。黄油曲奇饼干、南瓜汤、香芋冰激凌、芝士能量棒……他从Brady的唇角吻到眼睑，在眼角边尝到了快乐的泪水，像kitkat一样甜得人想要眯起眼睛。Kariv满足地叹息，一边抑制着咬破Brady皮肤的冲动，一边认真地逼出对方更多的泪水。

>>>

结果第二天早上姑且填饱肚子的Kariv还是被一旁Brady赤裸的身体吓了一跳。白种人皮肤上那些过于明显的齿痕、指印和被亲吻噬咬得肿起的嘴唇更是让他充满了负罪感。Brady刚刚醒来他就从床上蹦了起来，拿Nevix当借口跑掉了。

中午Roky找他一起点炸鸡吃。Kariv依旧处于某种肚子不饿但精神冲击过大所以神情恍惚的状态。他又不好意思跟Roky描述自己早已对普通食物毫无胃口、连炸鸡都味同嚼蜡的状态，再加上实在是需要干点别的分分心，索性点头同意了Roky的邀请。好在从指尖到唇齿都残留着Brady美妙的味道，手里的炸鸡倒不像之前那样难以下咽。

“啊，先等一等。”Kariv拆外卖盒子的时候Roky打断了他，跑去自己的房间里拿出一个小瓶子，认真地倒了些酱汁在炸鸡上，才拿起鸡肉开始啃。如果是往常Kariv一定会好奇为什么要自己准备番茄酱——或者某种别的什么独家酱汁，可他现在满脑子都乱糟糟的，根本顾不上去考虑这种问题。

Brady又在给他发消息了。Kariv不知所措地看了一眼手机屏幕，依旧想不出怎么回复。难道真的要说「对不起做了失控的事情，但我真的饿得受不了了」吗？

“你和Brady怎么了？”桌子对面的Roky好奇地问他。Kariv简直快要愁得挠头，发生在他身上的事情荒谬又离谱，完全没法说出来，可是他实在受不了一个人憋下去了。而作为目前差不多唯一一个他能够日常接触到、又是最亲近的母语者，面前的Roky看起来简直像最完美的人体树洞一样散发着圣光。

Kariv重重地叹了口气，从盒子里挑出来一块炸鸡拎在手上：“虽然这听起来完全不可信，但是……”

他把近来发生在自己身上的怪事一五一十向Roky合盘托出，也讲了Brady对自己奇异的吸引力，只是略过了昨天晚上发生的事情和Brady几次都很奇怪的态度。他一边讲一边打量Roky的表情，做了十足的准备等着对方打断他，或者嘲笑他编的故事真有趣。可直到他讲完，Roky的表情都出奇得平静，甚至在他话音落下后什么都没说，只是咬着鸡腿骨笑眯眯地看着他，胸有成竹地问：“Kariv，你听说过Fork和Cake吗？”

Roky拎着那根鸡腿骨朝着Kariv晃了晃，不出意外地看见对方露出了满脸茫然。这让他笑得更加开心了，索性放下炸鸡开始认真给Kariv讲述这个世界表面下那尚且只有小部分人知晓的里层真实。

短短的几分钟让Kariv听得目瞪口呆。同时多多少少有了几分困惑被解答和“自己不是一个人”的安心感，偏偏这会儿手机又震了一下，屏幕上跳出来Brady愤怒的全大写消息：「你他妈是在耍我吗？」

“Fuck，Brady好像真的生气了……”

Kariv拿着手机发愁要怎么回复，又没话找话问Roky：“你懂的好详细，从哪里知道这些的啊？”

“因为我也是个Fork啊。”Roky像是一直在等他问这句话一样，理所当然地紧接着他的话尾回答，一边从翅根上撕扯下一大块鸡肉，快乐地大快朵颐。他看着Kariv茫然又惊讶的目光，贴心地补充，“所以Kariv nim如果已经有目标的话，要么抓紧吃掉，要么就看好自己的小蛋糕哦。”

他像是享受鸡肉的香味一样快乐地笑起来，红色的酱汁顺着鸡肉缓慢地流淌在他漂亮的手指上。


End file.
